


You're On

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart), Bunker, Bunker Fic, Competition, Competitive Castiel (Supernatural), Competitive Dean Winchester, Cute, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Mario Kart, Swearing, Trash Talking, competitive Sam Winchester, still mostly fluff, team free will gets to have fun, team free will plays Mario kart, team free will plays video games, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: A little late for Mario Day, and inspired by the pics from SDCC, Team Free Will plays Mario kart. Lots of trash talking is involved, and more than one bet is made.





	You're On

Sam and Cas were sitting at the table in the bunker, laptops open, doing some research. Dean had gone out to get them a pizza and a case of beer. He’d left an hour and a half ago, so he should have been back by now. Sam pulled out his phone and was getting ready to call him, when Dean came through the bunker’s doors.

“Hey, guys,” Dean called out.

“What took you so long?” Sam asked.

“Well, before I called to order the pizza, I made another stop and picked us up a little something,” Dean said, as he walked down the stairs.

“What did you buy?” Cas asked.

“C’mon, I’ll show you,” Dean said, walking towards their cozy TV/game room.

Sam and Cas looked at each other, and gave each other a confused look. But Sam shrugged his shoulders and followed Dean, so Cas did the same. Dean set down the box of pizza and case of beer on the table. Dean smiled and turned around to face Sam and Cas, holding up a white plastic bag.

“What’s in the bag?” Cas asked.

Dean opened the bag and pulled out a Nintendo Switch that came with two controllers, one extra controller, and a Mario Kart game. He smiled like a little kid. 

“You bought a video game console?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Yeah, Sammy, why not? It’ll be fun!” Dean was so excited.

“Mario, created by the Japanese, and first appeared in 1981 in Donkey Kong video game,” Cas said.

“You know about Mario, Cas?” Sam asked.

“Yes, when Metatron gave me pop culture information, he passed along information about Mario to me as well,”

“So, you wanna play, Cas?” Dean asked, “I bought you an extra controller,”

“I’d love to, Dean,”

“Sammy, you in?” 

“Sure, haven’t played video games since we were kids and some of the motels and bars Dad dropped us in had some games to play,”

“I know, me either. I remember, I used to make money playing against some guys in bars, making bets,”

“I didn’t know that,” Sam said.

“Yeah, I didn’t just hustle pool, I hustled video games too,” Dean smirked, a little proudly, “I did play just for fun sometimes, too,”

“Well, we don’t have to play for anything now. We can just play for fun,” Sam said.

“Or, we can make a few bets,” Dean said with a cocky grin.

“What do you have in mind, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Well, why don’t we play a few races, and the winner gets a really nice dinner that the loser pays for, and if Cas wins, he gets lots of alcohol,”

“You’re on,” Cas said.

“Sounds good, Dean,” Sam also agreed.

“Great grab a few slices of pizza and a beer, and let’s get going,”

Dean hooked up the console to the TV, and connected the controllers to the console. After putting the game in, and turning on the TV, they were ready to go. While Dean was setting up the game, Sam grabbed a few slices of pizza and a beer for himself. Since Cas didn’t eat, he only took a beer for himself, but he grabbed a few slices for Dean, along with a beer, and brought them over to Dean when he was done. 

“Okay guys, you ready,” Dean said, handing everyone their controllers.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Sam said, “Wait, how come you get the blue one, I wanted the blue one,” Sam whined.

“Because, I set the game, up so I get the blue one,” Dean said, smugly.

“Whatever,” Sam rolled his eyes.

Since Dean was player one, he was in control. He chose the Grand Prix mode for them.

“Okay, pick your characters, guys,” Dean said, “I’m gonna be Mario. Because he’s the hero who saves the day, gets the princess, and he was a cool mustache,”

Both Sam and Cas rolled their eyes a Dean’s princess comment.

“Okay, I’ll pick Luigi then, since he’s taller and wears green,” Sam said.

“I’ll be Peach, since I like her dress, and she seems pretty cool,” Cas said.

“Okay, cool. So, we need to pick what we’re racing on,”

Dean and Sam chose just the standard Mario Kart karts, but Cas chose a motorcycle for Peach. When Dean saw what Cas chose, he imagined Cas riding on a motorcycle, and started to day dream a bit.

“Dean. Dean! DEAN!” Sam yelled.

“Huh?” Dean said, mind a little foggy from his imagination.

“The game, Dean. Remember?”

“Oh right, yeah,” Dean clicked the “next” button and it was time for them to choose their courses, “Okay, I say we choose the retro version of Rainbow Road as our final course, since that’s a Mario Kart classic, and we each get to pick one other race,”

“Okay, sounds fair,” Sam said, “My pick is Shy Guy Falls,”

“Okay, Cas what’s your pick,”

“Um, Toad’s Turnpike sounds pretty cool. I remember Charlie telling me about how Toad was her favorite Mario character,”

They all got a little sad thinking about how Charlie wasn’t there and how much she’d have loved playing.

“Okay, that’s, that’s really great, Cas. I’ll pick Bowser’s Castle, since that looks pretty badass,” Dean said. He also selected Rainbow Road as their final course.

“Okay, guys, ready?” Dean asked, before taking a drink from his beer.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Cas said.

“Bring it,” Sam said.

“Let the trash talking begin,” Dean said as he clicked, “finish” and the first race loaded.

Shy Guy Falls was the first of their four races. Dean started in 10th, Sam in 11th, and Cas in 12th, and other Mario characters were computer simulated in front of them.

The countdown began.

“3”

“Get ready to eat dust, fellas,” Dean yelled to Cas and Sam.

“2” 

“You’re going down, Dean,” Sam replied.

“1”

“Let’s hope your virtual driving skills are better than your real driving skills,” Cas sassed back at Dean

Sam snickered at Cas’ crack at Dean’s driving. Dean pouted when Cas insulted his driving. 

“GO!”

Since Sam, was too busy laughing and Dean was too busy pouting, Cas got off to a great start, leaving Sam and Dean to try and catch up. They started off in a crystal mine, which was followed by two quick turns. Cas was able to pass a few people on those turns and work his way up into 6th place. Cas had a very intense look of concentration, and he was very determined to win.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were struggling to get out of 11th and 12th places, respectively. Dean was able to get a star, and since that made him faster and invincible, he just started to pass everyone. On his way to the front, he knocked into Sam, sending him back to last place.

“Hey, jerk,” Sam yelled when Dean sent him back.

“Suck it, bitch,” Dean replied, and kept passing people.

Dean moved into 5th place, one place behind Cas who was in 4th place now. They were heading down the waterfall, and Cas didn’t want Dean to have any chance at catching up. He used one of his three brown turtle shells to knock Dean back into 7th place.

“Hey, what the Hell was that for?” Dean said when that happened.

“I didn’t want you catching up, Dean,” Cas said, using another turtle to hit Bowser, who was in front of him, to take over 3rd place. As the course continued a couple more turns were made before they got to a mine, and at that point Cas used his final turtle to help in take over second. Cas was on a roll and before anyone knew it, Cas took over 1st place as he crossed the line and began lap two.

“Damn, Cas, you’re really good at this,” Sam said.

“It’s a simple matter of just pushing some buttons, figuring out the pattern of the course, and using a little strategy, Sam. If I could lead angels in Heaven, I can figure out how to lead in a simple game of driving a motorcycle around imaginary places,” Cas sassed to Sam.

Sam was didn’t know what he was stunned by more- Cas’ sassy attitude or his insane video game skills.

“Well, clearly, Cas, it’s not that simple for everyone. Sammy’s all the way in last place, and he still is on the first lap,” Dean said as he crossed the line for his second lap, having made his way back in 4th place.

“I’m gonna get you, you, stupid little turtle,” Dean talking to Yoshi in front of him, who Dean had to pass to get into 3rd.

“Dean that’s a dinosaur,” Cas said, dryly.

“I don’t care, I’m still gonna get him,” Dean replied, making dramatic faces at the TV, as he tried to get into 3rd place.

“That’s doubtful,” Cas said, laughing a little at watching Dean struggle, while he was cruising along in first place.

Meanwhile, Sam had finally started driving in the right direction, he was going in the opposite direction at first, and had gotten out of the final three places so, he was now in 8th place. 

“How are you so good at this, Dean?” Sam asked.

“What can I say, Sammy, I’m just good at everything,” Dean said continuing to be cocky.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Well, not as good as me,” Cas said, as he was in 1st and Dean was in 3rd.

“We’ll see about that,” Dean said, now taking over 2nd place, only one place behind Cas.

“Oh, yeah, what are you gonna do about it?” Cas taunted.

“This!” Dean shouted as he launched a blue shell at Cas.

“Dean, you son of a bitch!” Cas yelled as he was knocked back into 3rd.

“Eat dust, you, feathery asshole,” Dean yelled as he headed into the final lap in first place.

“You’re gonna pay for that, Dean,” Cas gritted out.

“Come and get me,” Dean replied.

“Not if I get there first,” Sam jumped in.

“Sammy, you’re all the way in 8th place. Bobby drove faster than you. No way in Hell you’re catching up to us. You might as well just enter a senior citizen race,” Dean joked.

“Screw you, Jerk,”

“Bitch,”

It was halfway through their final lap. Dean was in first, a computer simulated version of Wario was in 2nd, and Cas was in 3rd. Poor Sam had at least made it up to a respectable 6th place. Cas knew exactly what he was gonna do to take 1st back from Dean. They were heading out of the waterfall and heading down to the glider portion of the track. Cas knew Dean had trouble with part of the course and the two jumps that followed, so that was were Cas would make his move. He took the higher course, and took over second place. He got a mystery box and got three brown turtles again. Now it was time to make his move.

“Hey, Dean, it’s time for some payback,” Cas taunted.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes,” and Cas launched his shell at Dean during the jumps, and Dean fell off the track down into a black abyss.

“Cas, you jackass! You, son a bitch! You’re so gonna pay for that!” Dean yelled as he stood up and started yelling, because he was knocked off course and out of first.

Cas took over 1st with only a couple turns left. Dean angrily took a couple bites of pizza as he waited for his driver to reload. Dean found himself back in 4th.

“I’m all the way in 4th place! Damnit, Cas”

Cas gave an evil laugh as he finished the race in 1st. He put the controller down and put his hands behind his head and grinned at Dean.

Dean shook his head and drove on and finished in 3rd. Sam ended up in 5th. 

“Hey Samantha, maybe you should get a haircut. You might be able to see for a change and actually drive better, if you didn’t have hair like Rapunzel’s hanging in your face all the time,” Dean teased Sam, grabbing a bite of pizza waiting for their next race to load, which was Toad’s Turnpike.

Sam rolled his eyes, and took a bite of his pizza. 

“Okay, next race. You guys ready?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Sam said.

“I’m an angel of the lord, Dean. I’m gonna crush you like a bug,” Cas said.

“Bring it, asshat,” Dean yelled back at Cas.

“You’re going down, assbutt,” Cas shot back.

“God, you two have the worst comebacks,” Sam added.

“Shut up, Sam!” Dean yelled.

“At least we can drive a virtual car unlike some people,” Cas added.

“Yeah, in the right direction,” Dean snickered.

“Hey, I figured out how to go in the right direction eventually,” Sam pouted, but focused on the screen.

They were all so busy trash-talking, that they missed the countdown and were caught off-guard when they heard “GO!” and the race started.

The track wasn’t fancy; they were just going around a highway in an oval. However, it since it was on a simulated highway, there were cars and trucks going in the opposite direction as they were, that they had to keep avoiding.

They all started to grip their controllers tightly and make faces at the TV as they tried to catch up. Dean recovered the fastest, and was currently in 4th while Cas dropped back to 5th and Sam was in 7th. 

Sam was about to catch up more when, out of nowhere, a truck going in the opposite direction crashed into Sam, and he dropped 3 places.

“Damnit! Stupid truck!” Sam shouted.

“See this is why you don’t drive the impala, Sammy,” Dean snickered as he watched Sam crash.

Dean and Cas were well ahead of Sam, and they both cruised into the second lap. Cas was catching up to Dean and eventually passed him. Dean was so distracted by watching Cas bite on his lip as he concentrated on the game, as he drove past him, that he didn’t see the other car coming towards him and Dean crashed into him.

“Cas, you son of bitch! You were distracting me on purpose,” Dean yelled.

“How was I distracted you, Dean?” Cas asked with a fake innocence.

“By doing that thing with your lip!”

“Aww, you were distracted by Cas,” Sam teased.

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean yelled to Sam.

“Dean even if I hadn’t distracted you, I still passed you, and I’m still gonna win,” Cas taunted.

“We’ll see about that,”

The rest of the race consisted of mostly of silence. Cas was in second, Dean was in 4th, and Sam had made excellent time and was now in 5th. It was time for Dean’s revenge.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, a little too innocently.

“What, Dean,”

“Take this you, asshole,” Dean said he launched a turtle shell at Cas knocking him back and another car hit him, knocking him back even further.

“DEAN!” Cas yelled.

“Payback’s a bitch, ain’t it, Cas” Dean gave an evil chuckle.

Cas pouted, but finished the race in 5th. Dean was 1st, and Sam was 3rd.

“Look at that fellas. Look at me go. The master is in first place,” Dean said as he kicked his feet up and took a bite of pizza.

Sam and Cas rolled their eyes.

The next race loaded, which was Bowser’s Castle. Sam knew he had to win here in order to have a chance. Sam timed the countdown perfectly, and blasted off, and got off to a quick start, leaving Dean and Cas in the dust. As they entered the castle, Dean got shot by one of the statues that shot a laser at him.

“Stupid statue,” Dean grumbled, “What kind of turtle, needs a castle with lasers,”

“Well, considering Bowser is the main villain, I’d imagine he’d want a heavily guarded one,” Cas said, still remembering the pop culture knowledge Metatron gave him.

“I think that was a rhetorical question, Cas,” Sam said.

Cas didn’t give a verbal answer. He just hit Sam with a turtle shell and past him.

“Cas, what the hell?” Sam whined.

Cas just gave an evil smirk.

They moved on to the next portion of the course, where both Dean and Cas got knocked back due to getting hit with fire, and Sam went ahead. Dean tried to catch up but ending up falling into a pit of lava.

“Look at that guys,” Sam smirked, “Look who’s in the lead, now,”

Sam ended up finishing the race in first, Cas in 3rd and Dean in 4th. 

“Okay, guys, one race to go. Winner takes all,” Dean said.

The three of them gripped their controllers extra tightly and stared ahead at the infamous Rainbow Road.

“Rainbow road, huh? That’s perfect for you, Dean. It’ll be like being on your home turf,” Sam joked.

Dean blushed, “You’re gonna pay for that, Sammy,”

“What do you, mean, Sam?” Cas asked.

“Sam, don’t you dare,” Dean warned.

Sam giggled, but didn’t say anything. Meanwhile, Dean was a little distracted but he had to try and get that out of his head.

The race started, and Dean was obviously still distracted, since he started to day dream and not pay full attention, which was bad news on this kind of course, as he fell off the course.

“You seem a little distracted there, Dean. Everything okay?” Sam teased.

“Yes, Sam, I’m fine,” Dean gritted out.

Meanwhile, Cas wasn’t having any trouble with the difficult course, and was cruising along just fine.

“Looks like Cas is having no problems with the course. Looks like he feels at home with rainbows too,” Sam joked.

Cas didn’t get the joke, so he just ignored Sam. Meanwhile, Dean had gotten back on track, and used a turtle shell to hit Sam and knock him of the track.

“Hey!”

“That’s what you get, bitch,” Dean yelled, focusing on getting back in the race and catching up to Cas who was in first.

“All right, you little nerdy dude, let’s see how you handle this,” Dean said, launching the blue shell at Cas, knocking him out of first place.

“Dean!”

“What? Didn’t you like my gift, Cas?” Dean asked, teasing him.

Dean was now in 1st with Cas in 3rd and Sam in 5th. They were all handling all the turns and illusions the track had, well, until suddenly they were all struck with lighting and they shrunk down and slowed down. Dean skidded a little bit but didn’t fall off the track, Cas and Sam did pass him, though.

Dean had to find a way fast, with one lap to go, he had to make a move. Halfway through the final lap, he got a couple mushrooms to accelerate past both Cas and Sam, and found himself in 1st place. He was almost to finish, when it happened.

“Hey, Dean,” Cas said.

“What, Cas?” Dean gritted out, trying to hold on for the lead.

“I forgot, I never gave you a gift. Since you were so generous to me I figured, I should be equally as kind to you as well, and return the favor,” Cas said before launching a blue shell at Dean.

Cas passed Dean and crossed the finish line in first.

“CAS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Dean yelled.

Sam was cracking up watching Dean explode. Dean ended up finishing in 3rd, and Sam in 4th.

When the race was over Cas asked Dean, “Didn’t you like my gift, Dean?” Cas asked.

“That was a cheap shot, Cas,” Dean pouted.

“Don’t be a baby, Dean,” Cas said.

“I’m not being a baby,”

“Wanna play again?”

“Look, while you two have a rematch, I’m gonna go to bed,” Sam jumped in, and headed up stairs.

“I’ll play again, but this time, I say we make a more interesting bet than food or alcohol,”

“What did you have in mind, Dean?”

“Well, what if we made a little sexy bet,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

“What do you mean a sexy b- oh,” Cas paused, “A _sexy_ bet. Okay, I get it,”

“If you’re okay with that, Cas,” Dean dropped his controller along with his cocky attitude, and looked Cas in the eyes, “Seriously, you don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable with this. Even if I win, you still don’t have to do it, if you change your mind,”

“I want to, Dean,” Cas replied.

Dean kissed Cas softly, before pulling away, “You’re on,”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually did look up track information since i'e only played older versions on the wii and N64, but not the new one. Also, I chose Toad to be Charlie's favorite character, because that's Felicia Day's favorite, and mine too. Anyway I really hope you liked this. Let me know!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: Beaniejedi33  
> Instagram: Beaniejedi33photography


End file.
